


Talking to Myself

by Vialana



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: "I'll always be there to bring you back."What is love if not hope that you can be saved?





	Talking to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from KH1.5, KH2.5 & KH2.8 (basically all the games released up until now)
> 
> I have been wanting to do this vid for a while and I love how it turned out. Enjoy!

**Song:**  Talking to Myself

**Artist:**  Linkin Park

**Length:**  3:52

**Format:** .mp4

**Size:** 75MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/YJU44u8-aes)

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8gq94agx6uxcjhz/Talking_to_Myself.mp4/file)

Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/8gq94agx6uxcjhz/Talking_to_Myself.mp4/file
> 
> Tumblr Link: 
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/YJU44u8-aes
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
